Nightmare in Smurf Village
by frostforge44
Summary: The Halloween Ball is upon the Smurf Village and Gutsy and Hefty need costumes. With magical help, they get them. But with Peewit, anything unpredictable could happen. Now Gutsy and Hefty are full-blooded monsters and are loose in the forest. It will be memorable Halloween, all right...if the Smurfs and their human friends survive.
1. Early Pumpkin Scares

**Hello! I decided to make something like this in the spirit of Halloween! My favorite time of year! It's only going to be rated T for safety. Even I don't know what's going into this story. Anyway, I don't own the Smurfs. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Colored leaves blew through the village Smurf as fall time was approaching once again. And this day was the day of Halloween and the annual Halloween Ball, where each and every Smurf would dress up and even get a prize for the best costume.

Many of the Smurfs had figured out who or what they wanted to be. All except for two Smurfs.

"We really need to figure out what we're gonna be before tonight," Hefty sighed as he lifted up a huge pumpkin in a human pumpkin patch. He looked on the bottom for any rotten spots to get the seeds out, but when he found none, he set it back down.

"Aye," Gutsy grunted as he yanked his arm out of the rotted spot of a pumpkin, pulling with it a seed and his skin covered in pumpkin guts. "That doesn' give us much time."

"Maybe we can smurf by Homnibus' cottage. Maybe get some sort of transformation spell to get us a costume."

Gutsy shrugged, "Maybe. Whatever we do, we gotta do it soon."

"Say, does Crafty have a costume?" Hefty asked, lifting yet another pumpkin with barely any effort.

"Mhmm," Gutsy nodded with a smile. "She's goin' as a bluebird. Never saw de costume yet, but I bet she'll look beautiful, anyway," he dreamily sighed.

Hefty smiled and shook his head. He pulled out three pumpkin seeds and wiped off the pumpkin guts that came with it.

"These roasted pumpkin seeds Livy and Jo told us sure sound smurfy right now. Can't wait to taste them."

Gutsy winced as he felt his stomach rumble, "Don' mention food. I'm starvin' enough as it is."

Hefty suddenly lifted his head, looking around filled with panic.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" He yelled jumping behind a pumpkin and out of view.

Gutsy panicked and looked around for a hiding spot. Without thinking, he jammed himself into a Smurf-sized rotten spot on a nearby pumpkin.

"I'm telling you guys that these Jack-o-Lanterns are one of the best parts of Halloween," Livy explained, walking through the pumpkin patch in search of a plump pumpkin.

"Especially gutting it and carving scary pictures onto it," Jo said, also scanning the field for a pumpkin.

"And we can have some of those roasted pumpkin seeds you guys keep talking about," Peewit licked his lips in anticipation.

Johan rolled his eyes in amusement, "Well, I do hope the Smurfs won't mind if we bring them a few extra seeds to roast for us."

"Say. How do we know which pumpkins are the best to carve?" Peewit asked picking up a pumpkin.

A blue arm shot out of the top of the pumpkin, its guts draping from it as it shook ominously.

"MOMMA!" Peewit shrieked, dropping the pumpkin and dashing behind Jo, clinging to her legs as he shook violently.

"What the feathers?!" Jo jumped back. "What kind of pumpkins do you sickos grow!?"

Gutsy groaned as he pulled himself out of the pumpkin, the guts of the pumpkin clinging to him as he fell to the dirt.

"Now dat dere is a smurf of pumpkin guts," he picked himself up and wiped off the orange stuff.

"Gutsy!" The humans said in unison. Johan and Livy and greeting. Jo and Peewit in relief.

"Hey! What in the smurf are you guys doing here?" Hefty asked coming out from his hiding spot.

"Hiya, Hefty," Jo waved. "We're gettin' us some pumpkins!"

"What are you two doing here?" Johan asked.

"Oh, ye know. Gettin' some more pumpkin seeds te roast'em like ye keep talkin' about," Gutsy said pulling the remaining guts off of his kilt.

"You guys excited for the Halloween Ball tonight?" Livy asked the two Smurfs.

"Yeah, I guess," Hefty shrugged. "We still need costumes, though."

"You haven't gotten costumes yet?!" Jo shouted. "That's, like, the most important part of a Halloween party! The costume!"

"We haven' had de time!" Gutsy explained. "We've been doin' all de heavy liftin' te get the Ball together and now we're smurfin' the rest of the pumpkin seeds."

"Hmm," Peewit put a hand to his chin. Then he brightened up and snapped his fingers, "I've got it! I'm a genius!"

"What?" The others echoed.

"C'mon, everyone grab a pumpkin! We've gotta move if we're gonna get these two into costume before sundown," Peewit said grabbing a random pumpkin and hopping onto Biquette.


	2. The Feature Creature Potion

**(chuckles) I'm happy to see that I got good reviews for the first chapter of my first Halloween fic. Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to say this earlier, but this story is set a year after 'Absence Makes the Heart Grow Smurfier' in the fall (duh). Anyway, let's get us to some reviews!**

**Benny- I could NOT resist putting that in with Gutsy's arm sticking out of the pumpkin. It has to be one of my favorite parts. I have to say that Crafty will look good in her costume. Everyone will think so and I mean _everyone_. If you don't know what I mean now, then you will soon enough. And actually, this is going to be one of the few cases in which Peewit's idea isn't so bad at first, but then it somehow goes terribly wrong, but it's not like it's his entire fault. Does that make any sense?  
**

**flowerpower71- I almost didn't put that line in, but now I'm glad I did! And for once, Peewit doesn't mess up any potions, at least not mindlessly. It'll make more sense as you read the story.  
**

**Zinka17- Actually, you'll see Gutsy and Hefty as monsters in the next chapter. You'll find out what they are going to be in this one. I hope you like how they like.  
**

**I own Crafty in this fic. The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21 and Livy belongs to flowerpower71. (Sorry if I didn't say that in the last chapter) Have a smurfy day!  
**

"Oh, Homnibus!" Peewit called, knocking on the door of their wizard friend. "Homnibus!"

"You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," Johan said to himself.

"Nonsense!" Peewit insisted, not stopping his knocking. "I know what I'm doing."

A second later, the wizard clad in dark blue answered the door, looking down at Peewit strangely as he continued to knock at the air. Peewit noticed no wood under his fist and stopped, smiling embarrassingly with a blush.

Homnibus sighed, "What do you want, Peewit?"

"I need to see that book I, ehm, borrowed a few weeks ago!" Peewit explained pushing his way through the door and started pulling multiple spell books off of the shelves.

Meena yawned as she stepped into the study. She squawked and ducked her head as a book flew right over her.

"Oh, Peewit!" Meena scowled with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, Peewit," Homnibus raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need this book?"

"Well, ya see, Gutsy came out of a pumpkin today-"

"And scared de livin' smurf outta you," Gutsy proudly announced from on top of Johan's shoulder.

"I was _not _scared!" Peewit protested, stomping a foot on the wooden floor.

"'Course, you were!" Hefty laughed. "I've never seen any human so scared in all my smurf! Not even Scaredy!"

"Humph!" Peewit huffed, continuing his search for the spell book. "Anyway, we found these two in a pumpkin patch and they said they still needed costumes for the Smurfs' Halloween Ball."

"Yes," Homnibus nodded, still not completely understanding.

"Well, I remember seeing a spell that might help them get into top quality costumes before the party," Peewit grinned as he picked up a black leather book. "This is the one!"

Peewit flipped through the pages of the book until he found the one he was looking. He took the book and set it down on the table for the others to see.

Meena flew onto the table and looked at the pages, "'_Feature Creature Potion_'. Create your own creature in a potion and become that creature for how long as you wish."

"It's perfect, isn't it!" Peewit crossed his arms over his chest, filled with pride. "Gutsy and Hefty can be a creature for the night and when the party's over, wa-la! They can just change right back."

"Hmm," Johan rubbed his chin, reading over the page. "Well, it does say that the affects last only until they want to stop being that creature. It might work."

Livy looked over the page, then shrugged, "It could work. Doesn't seem like there's much harm in it."

Homnibus looked over the potion ingredients and stroked his beard, "I suppose. I haven't used this kind of spell in quite a while, though."

"No problem, no problem!" Peewit waved his hand. "We'll just put the potion together, keep an eye on them for the whole party, and have them turn back when it's over. It's as easy as that."

"Wow," Jo nodded, crossing her arms. "For once, Peabrain has a decent plan that might actually not go wrong."

"Thank you, Jo," Peewit said, then scowled. "Hey! I come up with plenty of good plans!"

The others looked at him strangely. Peewit rolled his eyes, "Okay. So a few plans haven't turned out as planned. Big deal! I say we should try this!"

"Hmm...All right," Homnibus took the book and read it over. "Livy, Jo. Why don't you help Hefty and Gutsy create their creature while Meena and I gather the ingredients. Come, Meena."

Meena flew after the wizard into his store room to gather the ingredients.

"So...How should we do this?" Livy asked.

Hefty put a hand to his chin in thought, "Maybe we can tell you what we want and you can maybe, make it a creature you know about."

The two girls looked at each other, then shrugged, "All right. Let's do it."

Jo and Livy pulled out a pencil and paper and sat down at the table where the two Smurfs were.

"You do Hefty. I'll do Gutsy," Livy said. "All right boys. Whatta ya got?"

Gutsy and Hefty paced around on the table, hands on their chins as they thought and thought until one of them finally gave something.

"I'm thinkin' I want te be somethin'...raw. Somethin' raw and ferocious," Gutsy thought aloud.

"Werewolf," Jo immediately wrote down on Livy's paper.

"How'd you get werewolf out of those two words?" Livy asked snatching the paper back.

Jo shrugged, "Werewolves like raw meat and are ferocious. Duh."

"Fine. Werewolf it is," Livy sighed

"Weresmurf," Gutsy corrected, nodding at the idea. "I like it."

"All right. Weresmurf," Livy said. "Now for the abilities."

"Why abilities? They're only going in costume," Johan asked.

"That's what the spell requires," Livy said pointing to the book.

_Let's see, _Livy thought, tapping her pencil against her lip. She smiled as she started writing down, _Super strength. Super speed. Thick fur. Sharp fangs and claws. Strong sense of smell and hearing. Can be repelled by silver.  
_

"And you, Hefty?" Jo asked the brawny Smurf.

"I don't really know," Hefty confessed. "I want something, I don't know, powerful. Powerful and...not so straightforward."

"Vampire!" Livy grabbed Jo's paper and wrote down the monster.

"Why a vampire?" Jo took the paper back.

"Because vampires are powerful and mysterious. They're not straightforward. Duh," Livy mocked back at Jo.

"Fine," Jo mumbled. "But if anything, Hefty's being an old-fashioned vampire! The way they should be!"

_Hmm. Abilities, abilities, _Jo tapped the pencil on her head before grinning evilly. She immediately wrote down, _Super strength and speed. Mind control. Charming personality. Ability to fly. Ability to turn into a bat. Sharp fangs. Pale. Psychic powers. Mind reading. Can be repelled by garlic._

"So, what do you guys think?" Livy asked laying out the papers for the two to see. The two Smurfs looked over their paper, looking over the list and abilities they would have.

"I...love it!" Gutsy cheered looking over his list. "Me lassie'll love me as this!"

"I gotta say. I think this'll be the best Halloween yet," Hefty nodded in approval.


	3. An Unsmurfy Sludge Bath

**Hey, again! I hope you guys are ready for the unveiling of our two Smurfs in their monster form! I have to say that I think I did an excellent job at it. So, since you guys are so eager to get to it, let's get to the reviews!**

**Benny- Yeah, you got a point. Peewit ends up making a mistake, but I can't help it. He really does try to make things better, so you gotta give him some good credit for that. And yes, old-fashioned as in "not sparkly".  
**

**Which is what I would like to announce. I'm sorry to all of you guys who are Twilight fans, but vampires, in my opinion, should. Not. Sparkle. I mean, come on! Vampires are not something you can mess with. They are ancient lore that is an important part of our ancestor's culture and I just think that the Twilight movies and books make fun of them. If you want to modernize vampires like with the clothes and attitudes and stuff, that's fine with me. But other than that, my vampires will be the way our ancestors made them. So if I ever write anything about vampires and they actually sparkly, don't hesitate to kill me.  
**

**I torture you with suspense because A) That's one of the main genres of the story. Don't you ever read the genres? and B) You're right. I do love to keep you guys on your toes.  
**

**flowerpower71- I hope werewolves and vampires aren't too cliche for you guys. But I thought they would be perfect for Gutsy and Hefty's personalities. And that's another thing about vampires I don't like. They should be destroyed by sunlight! They're corpses, for smurfing out loud! (takes deep breath) Sorry. I'm very serious and passionate about this stuff. And hey, it's not like I never gave the Twilight side a chance. I tried to read the first book and watch the movies and what happened, Grouchy?  
**

**Grouchy: You hated it. I hated it, too.  
**

**Bingo. Didn't even finish either. Zinka17- I never saw Hotel Translyvania. I'm hoping to go and see it soon enough.  
**

**Kastella- It will be a memorable Halloween, I can tell you that.  
**

**The Crystal Roze- So do I. I wished more people did. You know what? I'm so happy that I got so many good responses about not making Hefty a "sparkly" vampire.  
**

**Sapphire777- Welcome to the new story. Sorry you didn't hear about it until recently, but at least you know now. I actually took Gutsy's sideburns into consideration and did what I thought would be cool. Um...I'm not trying to prove you wrong, but Gutsy can't go love psycho on Crafty if he's feeling "lust" for her. I'm not going to elaborate because I think you know what I mean by that.  
**

**That's why I chose Hefty as the vampire. And yeah, his strength is going to be amplified by a lot now. Things are going to be very very violent once things...well, go wrong. 'Cause we all know they will. And I'll be sure to leave my opinion on the next chapter in the other story when I post it. It should be up by Thursday, if not Friday. Forgive me on that story, I'm hoping to get this story done and the last chapter posted on Halloween day.  
**

**I own only Crafty and Meena (so far, anyway). The Smurfs belong to Peyo, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and Livy belongs to flowerpower71. Enjoy!  
**

"Here. Set the cauldron right here," Hominbus instructed Johan to place a medium sized cauldron right next to another medium sized cauldron.

"C'mon, c'mon! The Ball's gonna start in an hour and a half!" Hefty urged.

"Not to worry, Hefty," Homnibus reassured. "This won't take very long, I promise."

"Now," he continued. "Jo. Livy. Drop their creatures into the cauldron."

Jo let go of her paper and let it fall into the cauldron on the left. Livy let go of hers into the one on the right.

"Now, let's see here," Homnibus started pouring in various potions and dropping in various herbs into both of the cauldrons.

In only a few moments, the cauldrons started glowing with a different color in aura. The one on the left a dark red and the one on the left a dark brown.

"And, just a little bit of belladonna, just to be safe," Homnibus murmured, sprinkling the leaves and berries of the plant into the cauldrons.

Upon touching the liquid, the belladonna melted into it, giving out a puff of pink smoke in both.

"It's finished," Homnibus announced.

"All right!" Hefty and Gutsy cheered. Gutsy tilted his head and asked, "What do we do now? Do we just drink right out of it?"

"Oh, it's not a potion you drink out of," Homnibus explained. "It is a potion you must bathe in. That's why I chose one of my larger cauldrons.

The two Smurfs blinked at him.

"We….we have to _bathe_ in those things," Hefty asked to clarify.

"Yes," The wizard nodded. "It will take a few minutes more than likely, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll both be good and ready to go before the party."

The two Smurfs looked over the edge of their cauldrons. Hefty's looked to be like thick tomato soup, only the color seemed to match the shade of fresh warm blood. Gutsy's seemed to be like a thick, brown stew.

"Well, go on, boys," Jo said picking up the Smurfs by their tails. "It's bath time!"

"JOOO!" Hefty and Gutsy yelped before splashing into their cauldrons with a big splash.

"Don't worry. You should be feeling the effects of the potion in a few minutes," Homnibus called as if the two were in a deep dark cave.

Gutsy and Hefty floated in their cauldrons, letting the potion take effect on them. Several minutes passed and still they felt the same as they did before. Soon minutes turned into forty-five minutes.

"How long is this supposed to take?!" Hefty's voice echoed from inside his cauldron.

"Ye know what? I'm done! Dis stuff is disgustin' te be in!" Gutsy shouted and grabbed onto the edge of the cauldron and pulled himself out. "Are ye sure dis is the only way for it to work?"

The four teens looked at him like he had grown a second head. Gutsy looked at them with a tilted head and raised eyebrow.

"What? Do I got sludge on me face?"

"Oh, you've got more than sludge," Livy said not taking her eyes off of him.

"A lot more," Jo nodded.

Gutsy furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Have a look for yourself, Gutsy," Homnibus set down a hand mirror for the Scotsmurf to see himself.

Gutsy's jaw dropped, revealing sharp canines that replaced his own normal teeth. He looked down over his body, which was now covered in thick, blue and rusty brown colored fur. While blue was the dominant fur color, his reddish-brown fur covered the side of his cheeks, just as his sideburns normally had, along with stripes on his arms, across his chest and back.

He looked at his hands, which now had claws on them. He looked down at his feet and saw that his now hairy toes had grown claws as well as ripping through the attached footing of his pants. His nose had changed as well, looking more like the dark nose of a canine. His eyes roamed up to the side of his head where two reddish-brown and blue pointed ears were flicking occasionally with the sounds he heard.

The only thing he felt different was a tingling in his tail. He put a clawed head on his tail, which made him freeze as he felt along his tail, which had now grown out much like a wolf's. He looked down as best as he could down his back and saw that his tail had grown and had reddish brown splotches on the blue fur. He was a real weresmurf.

"Dis...is...AWESOME!" Gutsy grinned with a sludge suddenly felt very irritable to him and he went onto his hands and feet and shook himself like a dog, the wetness and splotches of sludge flying right off of him. His grin widened as he called out, "Hefty! Get up here! It worked!"

"It did?" Hefty's hands came onto the rim of his cauldron and lifted himself up.

"Awesome!" Jo grinned looking at the brawny Smurf. "You look so cool, Hefty!"

"Aye," Gutsy nodded, looking Hefty up and down. "Ye look creepy."

Hefty's eyebrows arched, both of which seemed darker compared to his now paler blue skin. It had to be two or three shades lighter than his normal skin color. Blackness circled his eyes, which were now a radiant blue, even more interesting to look at than before. Other than that, nothing appeared to be different.

"Well? Did it work on me?" Hefty asked gesturing with his arms, his mouth open showing his two canines now grown into long, white fangs.

"Yes, Hefty. Look," Homnibus used the mirror to show Hefty himself.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Hefty asked. He didn't see anything in the mirror at all.

"Oh, we should've told you. Vampires don't have a reflection," Livy informed.

"Oh," They all sighed and nodded.

"Well...Smurf me word for it, anyway. Ye look great!" Gutsy patted his paw on Hefty's shoulder, but flinched and immediately retracted it. He shuddered as he rubbed his paw, "Brrr. Yer skin's like a smurfin' snowsmurf!"

"Can't say the same about you, pal," Hefty said rubbing the spot Gutsy touched. "You feel like you just came out of the oven!"

"Have fun, all of you," Homnibus smiled at the doorway of his home. "And remember, you only need to want to become your normal selves to break the potion's spell. But I'm warning you now, if something, even the smallest thing goes wrong, come to me immediately. This is a very unpredictable spell."

"We will, Homnibus," Livy took Gutsy into her hands. "I have to say, Gutsy. You look kinda cute as a weresmurf. Except I think you need to take another bath."

"Ah, I'll take one before de Ball," Gutsy waved a paw, he himself now looking at his claws. "Now come on! Let's get goin'!"


	4. Turning to the Dark Side

**Well, it's the chapter we've all been waiting for: To see Crafty in her costume and for our two Smurfs to go wild in their new costumes! So let's get to it!**

**flowerpower71- I know! What _is_ the point of a sparkling vampire? Exactly! There's no point in it! Anyway, thank you! I think Gutsy and Hefty look so incredibly smurfy!  
**

**Sapphire777- No way. Halloween is my favorite holiday too! Hefty only get's spookier as the story goes on, so I do hope you like spooky. Gutsy may seem fluffy and cute now, but believe me, he's gonna be anything but cute after this chapter. Just take my word for it. For some reason, I just felt like Gutsy wouldn't be a true weresmurf if he didn't have much blue on him, so I added blue fur. And I'm glad you like it.  
**

**Kastella- About that...not many Smurfs are gonna see them like this and it'll be explained why later.  
**

**The Crystal Roze- I know! They look like goth faeries or something! It's just not right! At least to me, it isn't. Like I said, don't hold onto your opinions forever 'cause Gutsy's gonna change.  
**

**Zinka17- You might have forgotten. It's a well known fact about the "classic" vampires that they have no reflections. Oh, you'll see how the potion goes wrong soon enough. You know what, the reviewers on this story have to be the first girls I have ever met that actually _hate _Twilight. I love you guys.  
**

**Benny- (puts up hands in defense) Whoa there! Sorry. I just wanted to tell you it's supposed to be suspenseful because of the genre. We're cool. Oh, chaos is going to to start right about...in this chapter.  
**

**anon- Thank you. And don't worry, the updates will come pretty quickly.  
**

**I own only Crafty, Meena, Hummer and Monty. Livy belongs to flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Have a smurfy day, everyone!  
**

"Are you almost ready, Crafty?" Smurfette called from the bottom of Crafty's stairs.

"Be down in just a sec!" The inventor Smurfette replied from her bedroom.

Crafty turned and took a good look at her costume in her body-length mirror.

She was clad in a knee-length blue dress with lighter blue feathers draping down at the bottom. The top part of the front of her dress had brown cloth while the bottom flowed with pure whiteness. Her dress had no sleeves, but on her arms she had attachable blue wings which moved easily with the movement of her limbs. She also wore dark blue flats that had toe claws sticking out, made to look like the feet of a bird.

To literally top off her costume, she wore a mask over her face that pointed out in the shape of a bird's beak. Even her hair was decorated, all of her hair was down and had blue feathers braided into it.

Feeling satisfied with her costume, Crafty rushed down the stairs, jumping over the last step and spread her arms/wings out.

"Wa-la! How do I look, Smurfette?" Crafty asked, doing a twirl and making the bottom of the dress flow gracefully.

"You look so smurfy!" Smurfette gasped with her hands over her mouth in excitement. She was dressed as an Smurfette Angel. "Gutsy is so going to love you in that!"

"I'm hoping so," Crafty said, looking over herself one last time before heading for the door. "Shall we get smurfing, then?"

* * *

Gutsy stepped out of the river and shook the wetness out of his fur. He took a whiff of the air with his newly-amplified sense of smell. He grabbed a nice-smelling plant and rubbed it all over himself to at least try to get the smell of wet dog off of him.

Tossing the plant aside, he strode with pride to the clearing where Peewit and Hefty were waiting. Livy, Jo, and Johan took the liberty of going on ahead with the pumpkin seeds.

He and Hefty wanted to take the liberty of arriving fashionably late just for fun. They wanted everysmurf to get a look at their costumes when they arrived.

Why Peewit decided to stick with them? Well, he just wanted to be the one to brag at how good he was in spell choice for turning Gutsy and Hefty into…well, what they are now.

"Alrigh'," Gutsy brushed off the remaining water on his hairy arm. "I'm all cleaned up. Let's get smurfin'."

"It's about time," Peewit mounted Biquette and nudged her to go. She went into a slow walk with the two Smurfs in the direction of the village.

"So," Hefty said, removing the black hood of his cloak from his head. Jo had said that something like a black cloak or cape would make the 'smurfpire' more dramatic. "You as a weresmurf and Crafty as a bluebird. Can't wait to see how she's gonna react to what you've got on."

"Neither can I," Gutsy growled out, shaking his head as if to clear some sort of fog. It did look kind of strange to Peewit and Hefty, but pushed it to the back of their minds and continued on.

"Well, I can't wait to get there and strut my-OW!" Hefty yelped pulling his hand to his mouth on instinct as it was scraped by a thorn bush.

"Oh, ho ho! What's wrong? Big tough smurfpire got smurfed by a little pricker bush?" Gutsy teased, chuckling roughly in his throat.

Hefty gave a muffled remark at him, though his mouth was to busy covering his wound. He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to suck at his wound. He lifted his mouth from his scrape and closed his eyes, licking his lips in pure satisfaction.

"Say, this isn't half bad. Ya guys want some? It tastes like smurfberry juice with salt in it," Hefty held out his wound to share.

Peewit gagged in disgust and Gutsy looked away with his ears flattening on his head, "No way! Dat's not funny, Hefty!"

"Nope. But it's so delicious," Hefty's eyes opened, making Gutsy and Peewit step back warily away from him. His eyes were starting to flash a bloody red along with the pure smurfy blue of his irises.

He looked to them with an intense gaze, "Ya know what? Forget the party. I'm starving for some blood. See you smurfers later."

He hunched down on his knees and jumped up into the trees, leaping branch to branch through the forest until he was out of sight from the two companions.

Peewit rode forward on Biquette a little, "That was so cool! I wish I could do stuff like that! Can you do that, Gutsy?"

When no reply came from the Scotsmurf, Peewit looked and saw that Gutsy was walking into a clearing.

"Gutsy?" Peewit asked, nudging Biquette to follow.

Gutsy suddenly stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked right into the sky. His pupils dilated immensely, almost making his eyes completely black, as he locked his gaze onto the full moon that was climbing into the sky.

"Gutsy? You alright?" Peewit gulped, now starting to feel a little uneasy.

Gutsy's chest started to rise and fall rapidly, his breathing growing ragged as he began to let out a series of feral growls and snarls. He stalked into the clearing, his nostrils flaring with the new smells to him and the growls only growing more animalistic and ferocious.

"Uh...So, are we gonna just...meet you at the party?" Peewit laughed nervously, making Biquette step back slowly.

The weresmurf snapped back at him, his blue eyes now blue and bloodshot as he let out a vicious snarl. He darted on all fours toward the jester and his mount at full speed.

"MOMMA!" Peewit shrieked. Biquette 'bah'ed loudly and bucked, running away at full speed away from the Smurf.

A canine-like yelp made Peewit look back and see Gutsy sprawled on the ground, rubbing his jaw from the impact of a kick from Biquette.

"Come on, Biquette! We've gotta tell someone!" Biquette picked up her pace through the forest, hopefully thinking that the weresmurf and smurfpire wouldn't follow them.

Gutsy jumped back to his clawed feet, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the scrape given to him by the impact of the fall. He growled and lowered his head, only to throw it back as he let out a long, thundering, blood curdling howl to the moon.

"AROOOOOOOOO!"


	5. The Hunt is On

**I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. This is where the excitement starts and the chases begin. Let us begin...**

**flowerpower71- Well, this story's only gonna be filled with danger and horror(not gore or anything like that, but you get what I mean). On the lighter note, thank you. Just wait until Gutsy and Hefty get a glimpse of her.  
**

**Zinka17- Well, I guess since Hefty's a smurfpire, that's what blood tastes like. Believe me, you're gonna want Gutsy to run into her rather than Hefty, believe me.  
**

**Sapphire777- I'll be sure to give that thumbs up to Jo. And, duh! It's Halloween and Gutsy's a weresmurf! There was no way I couldn't put it in. Oh, and a great big "AROOOOOOO!" back to you too.  
**

**Benny- Uh, I'm not sure. Celebrate if you want. Like I said, the taste of a smurfpire tasting blood would be different from anyone elses. I don't blame Peewit, actually. If a weresmurf were coming at you to maul you, would _you _just stand there? Eyes are very important since you can tell a lot about a person and what they might do. And don't worry, I was just playing around with you. I'm not offended at all.  
**

**Crafty isn't offended at all, but she will grow a bit of a hate for dresses in about a few more chapters. Disclaimer time!  
**

**Crafty, Hummer, Meena, and Monty belong to me. Jo owns CartoonCaster21, Livy belongs to flowerpower71, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo.  
**

"Crafty? Are you alright? You seem a little distracted," Miner asked the Smurfette clad in feathers. Miner himself was dressed as a mole with fake claws on his hands and feet and a brown furred costume. Next to him was Sweepy, who was dressed as the grim reaper, only dressed in a pitch black robe.

"Huh," Crafty shook her head and turned to him. "Oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little worried about Gutsy and Hefty. They should've been back by now. The Ball's already started!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sweepy said looking over the crowd, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of the two Smurfs.

"Maybe I should go look for them," Crafty set down her glass of Smurfberry punch on one of the many tables. "You know those two perfectly well that they're bound to get themselves in trouble when they're left alone."

Miner chuckled, "I agree. But I think you're worrying too much. I'm sure they're just takin' their time."

"Miner. Sweepy," Crafty looked at him strangely. "I have been keeping this costume away from Gutsy," she gestured to her costume, "for three weeks now. You have no idea how much he has begged to see me in it. He even 'threatened' to go jump into Balthazar's moat and take on that moat monster just to see it on the _hanger_. What does that tell you?"

"Good point," Sweepy nodded. "Fair enough. Go ahead if ya want. I'll go ahead and cover for you."

"Have I ever told you how smurfy you guys are?" Crafty smiled and hugged her two Smurf friends tightly.

Miner smiled back and patted her shoulder, "Not enough times. Now go on. The night won't last forever."

Crafty nodded and went to fetch her cloak before she thought, "Oh! And if they somehow get here before I find them, could you smurf Hummer or Monty to come get me?"

Miner and Sweepy nodded and lifted their glasses in confirmation.

"Awesome," Crafty smiled, wrapping her cloak around her body as she entered the dark forest.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Peewit and those two Smurfs so long," Johan pondered, looking over the crowd of Smurfs for them.

"Yeah. It's getting kinda late," Livy said.

"Guys! GUYS!" Peewit shouted riding in on Biquette. The goat immediately stopped before reaching the mushrooms of the village and sent Peewit flying.

"WHOA!" Peewit yelled landing into the dirt. Many of the Smurfs stopped their conversations and even the music ceased at the entrance of the jester.

"There ya are, Peapod," Jo waved. "Where are Hefty and Gutsy?"

"Hefty and Gutsy!" Peewit gasped and jumped to his feet. "Hefty and Gutsy! They-they-"

"Whoa, whoa, there Peewit," Johan placed a comforting hand on Peewit's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Peewit took in a deep breath, then let it out. He then tried to explain, "Well, we were on our way to the village. We were talking, joking around, you know, all that good stuff. Then, Hefty was all _hissss_," Peewit made a face and hissed, using his hands as claws. "Then he ran out on me and Gutsy. Then Gutsy looked all spacey and stuff. Then he was like _grrrrrr,_" He growled and snarled, trying to imitate Gutsy's feral growls. "And he was all _AROOOOO!_" He howled off-key, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"That," Jo started. "Makes no sense what he just said."

"Peewit!"

Homnibus rode in on his brown stallion with the black leather book in hand. He quickly dismounted and asked, "Where are Gutsy and Hefty?"

"Um…about that," Peewit started.

"Never mind!" The wizard put a hand up. Then he held up the book, "Peewit. Did you ever bother reading the title of this book when you found that spell?"

"Uhhhh…." Peewit droned out, giving his answer.

"It reads '_E__ntia__de __M__alo__I__mmortui_' . It's Latin for '_Beings of the Evil Undead_', Peewit!"

Peewit blushed and shrunk down, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Honest."

Homnibus pinched the bridge of his nose, "It doesn't matter now. It's happened and we just need to capture those two before they hurt someone."

"Maybe we should split up and look for them," Wooly suggested.

"No!" Homnibus hastily replied. "I have researched these creatures. These werewolves and vampires. They are very clever creatures and will patiently wait until some poor fellow strays from their group. They purposefully attack the ones who are alone just as any predatory animal would."

The Smurfs of the village looked at each other fearfully. Miner and Sweepy's eyes widened, each of them giving the other a worried sideways glance before looking back to Homnibus.

"How do you know so much about them already?" Johan rubbed his chin in confusion.

"Coincidentally, both of these creatures were in the main glossary of monsters in this book," He opened the book to the back and set it down for them to see.

The whole page was written in some ancient language and on one of the pages was a large man in the shape of a wolf.

"Okay, so they're both real monsters now," Jo said. "What are they gonna do. They can't take us all on."

"Exactly," Homnibus said. "Which is why they'll stay hidden until one of you Smurfs," he gestured to all the Smurfs, "stray from the village. Even if a small group of you are alone, they'll still attack. According to that ancient lore, both the werewolf and the vampire will first begin to hunt for followers to serve them and help them gather more and more until there are finally enough to come to the village. We cannot let that happen."

"He's right. We can't," Sweepy whispered. "Crafty's out there."

"Yeah. The way I see it, Crafty's not a bluebird anymore," Miner whispered back. "She's a sitting duck."

"Come on! We gotta go get her," Sweepy began to slowly back away from the group along with Miner until they were out of sight.

* * *

"Gutsy! Hefty!" Crafty called out, holder her amethyst necklace and letting the glow light her way. "Where are you?"

She turned around swiftly, thinking she just heard a strange sound. Looking around, she didn't see anything no matter how hard she looked. Walking forward slightly, she turned around only to shout at the black-cloaked figure in front of her.

"Hefty! You scared the living smurf out of me!" Crafty gasped, her hand grasping her chest.

"Apologies," Hefty murmured, lifting the hood from his head.

"Whoa," Crafty looked him up and down. "Nice costume. You look great."

"And you look extremely beautiful," Hefty replied, his eyes hooded.

For one reason or another, Crafty couldn't help but blush and turn away from him. She shook her head from the fog in her mind and said, "Well it's a good thing I found you. I was starting to get worried for you and Gutsy. Where is Gutsy, by the way?"

"Oh, he's about in the forest," Hefty murmured, slowly circling the feather-clad Smurfette.

"Well, I guess I should go and find him. I'll see you at the party," Crafty started to walk away from him, only to have her arm grabbed and her whole body twirled around until her chest was pressed against Hefty's and his arm had trapped her.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hefty whispered into her ear.

"Hefty, let me go!" Crafty tried to pull away from him, but his incredible grip nearly crushed her as it tightened. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I know just the cure," Hefty said removing Crafty's mask and pushing his nose against hers. "Just, look into my eyes and all the pain will just melt away."

Crafty just couldn't help it. Hefty's voice was just too alluring for her to resist and so she couldn't help but look at them. Crafty's gaze locked with his and suddenly, she froze. Her eyes grew distant and her expression turned blank.

"You're under my power now. You belong to _me_," Hefty stated in the form of a harsh command.

"Yes, master," Crafty whispered blankly, her eyes never leaving his. "I am under your power. I belong to you and you alone."

Hefty closed his eyes and lowered his head to her neck and put his lips to it. He opened his mouth and let his fangs extend and gently grazed the top of her skin with them, getting ready to bite.


	6. Full Moon Complection

**Ha ha HA! I am loving the reactions I'm getting from you guys. I know you're just dying to know what happens after that little cliff hanger I gave you. I don't know, I just feel like I haven't given many good cliff hangers since I started writing stories here, and well, now just looked like a good opportunity. Time for the reviews!**

**flowerpower71- Yeah. You figure with a guy like Homnibus, you _wouldn't _find a book like that there. And I have to say that if it's Gutsy's reaction that you want, it's Gutsy's reaction you're gonna get.  
**

**Benny- Yes! I meant for this to be creepy! Oh, and it's technically not 'flirting', it's 'seducing'. I probably would run from an angry weresmurf regardless of how big he was. I'm a pacifist and usually prefer not to confront with violence. I have to be honest also, I purposefully made Crafty a bluebird in this story just so Miner could use that line. I just loved it so much that I couldn't help but put it in!  
**

**Zinka17- Actually, no 'normal' Smurf goes to Crafty's rescue in this chapter. She lives, though. Don't worry. And see?! You get it! That's why I put up that this wouldn't entirely be Peewit's fault! It's not like he messed up the potion, the potion was corrupt in the first place, anyway.  
**

**Sapphire777- Oh la la! I think you and Sweepy as a Smurfpire and Smurfpiress are too cute for words! You should totally be a Smurfpiress! That's my opinion! As for the vampire (ehem! smurfpire) attack, I just imagined what would happen if I ever ran into a vampire. It wasn't too hard. And you know Peewit. I think he just likes the pictures in the books and doesn't really bother to read the important stuff.  
**

**(covers mouth to cover up a laugh) Is that really Sweepy's impersonation of Dracula? It's so cool! You have to tell me about that date of yours. Sounds like you need to get to your 'Prince of the Night.' ;)  
**

**The Crystal Roze- It's sad to say that they don't get to Crafty in time. Another Smurf does, actually.  
**

**Crafty and Meena belong to me. The Smurfs are owned by Peyo, Livy belongs to flowerpower71, and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21.  
**

Hefty's eyes suddenly widened as he was about to sink his fangs into Crafty's neck. The entranced Smurfette only lay limply in Hefty's arms, waiting to be marked by her master.

The smurfpire's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. He took in another whiff of the air and hissed at the smell. His narrowed eyes flared red in anger.

"Sleep, slave," Hefty growled, shoving Crafty to the ground, where upon contact, her eyes shut as she fell into a deep sleep.

A deep growl came from the nearby brush with glowing bloodshot eyes staring right at the smurfpire. The bushes rustled as Gutsy slinked out into the open on all fours, his ears flat on his head as he continued to snarl at the smurfpire.

"What do you want, mutt?" Hefty spat revealing his fangs.

Gutsy did not flinch, nor did he say a word, but jerked his head to the side. It was a silent command saying, 'Get out of my way!'

"Oh, I see," Hefty smirked. Barely turning around, he picked up the comatose Smurfette by the back of her neck with only one hand. He held her out to the weresmurf, smugly asking, "This what you want? Huh? Does the little weresmurf want this Smurfette?"

Gutsy rattled his head and snarled, swiping a paw at the smurfpire in confirmation.

"Well, take a number, flea ball!" Hefty possessively wrapped his arms around Crafty, pulling her back to him. "I was here first. I, heh, caught her first. And I'm going to enjoy what blood she has to offer me first. Not like she has a choice, but you can have what's left when I'm finished," he said with a purr, stroking Crafty's hair tenderly.

Gutsy stood up on his hind legs, the potion seeming to make him just about half an apple taller than before.

"Gutsy don' take no scraps!" He growled. "She's mine!"

"All right, then," Hefty grinned evilly, pushing Crafty down to the ground. While Gutsy kept his eyes on Crafty, the smurfpire hissed and lunged at him with his fangs erect and claws growing from his fingers.

Gutsy swiftly backed away as Hefty went to swipe at him and grabbed onto Hefty's cloak. With his now magically enhanced strength, the Scotsmurf spun the smurfpire around and around until he had a proper speed going.

He let go of his cloak and sent the smurfpire flying…right until he glowed a light blue and into the form of a dark brown vampire bat. He flapped his wings and screeched at the wolf-like Smurf.

_Forget it! _Gutsy's super sensitive ears heard the smurfpire's telepathy. _She's not worth it, anymore!_

The vampire bat screeched again and flew off into the forest, more than likely searching for a new victim. Gutsy shook his head and snarled out at the retreating mammal.

He turned and approached the feathered-Smurfette in a predatory fashion. Once she laid at his feet, he scooped her into his arms and lifted her over his head, throwing it back as he let out a loud, triumphant howl.

"AROOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sweepy immediately clung to Miner at the sound of the feral howl, "What was that?!"

"I don't know," Miner looked into the darkness of the forest. "It sounded like a wolf or something."

"W-well...w-we should get going. C-Crafty might need us..." Sweepy gulped, going forward slowly further into the forest. Miner swallowed down the lump in his throat and his fear as well and silently followed.

All the while, Hefty eyed them from a tree branch while hanging upside down by his clawed feet. His sharp teeth showed as he let his mouth form into a grin.

_Welcome, my new servants, _He chuckled darkly in his mind.

* * *

Gutsy tramped around the forest with Crafty in his arms, though whether it was to find a place to feast on his new "meal" or to look for a place to rest. Hopefully it would be the second of the two.

Occasionally he would lean down and sniff at the Smurfette's face or hair to take in her scent. It somehow smelt familiar to him, but he just couldn't place where he had smelled this Smurfette before.

He shook his head and let out a loud, canine-like yawn. He felt tired so he did what any other animal would do. He found the covered spot he could find and dropped Crafty to the dirt, she still not waking from her trance-induced slumber. When he found a spot he liked, Gutsy circled around it and fell down, curling up like a dog near a fireplace on a winter's night.

Try as he did, Gutsy could not sleep at all. He tossed and turned in his spot, he shifted positions and he even tried ripping up grass to make his spot more comfortable. Still, he couldn't bring himself to sleep at all.

His ears perked and he immediately picked up his head at the sound of danger nearby, only to see that it was only the Smurfette that had shifted in her sleep. He tilted his head and lowered his ears as he gazed at her face. He had never before seen something so beautiful. Even more beautiful than the full moon on a clear night. Coming from a weresmurf, that was a large compliment.

He got up on his haunches and approached her slowly and sniffed at her like before. Almost hesitantly, he uses his paw to push her face to look upward and when it did he just couldn't believe his eyes. The light of the full moon seemed to illuminate her natural beauty and even enhance them tenfold.

Timidly, almost as if he were unsure what to do, he lifted a clawed hand and moved it towards her face. He froze for a moment, then gently used his claws to trace down the Smurfette's face. Pulling his paw away, he almost instantly lied down with her, cuddling her like a mother would cuddle her cub. His muscles instantly tensed when she moved in his grip, but relaxed as she only pushed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms, which still had her blue wings, around his shoulders and nuzzling her face against his furry chest.

Gutsy growled and licked her cheeks with affection and pulled her even closer to him, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. He may not have remembered who she was or how he knew her, but he knew some things that were certain as soon as he was recharged with energy.

He would hunt and gather more followers. He would rule them in a mighty weresmurf pack. And Crafty would be the Alpha-female. His mate and Queen of the Weresmurfs, ruling by his side with him as their King.

She would become what he was just as soon as she wakes up. He would make sure of it.


	7. The Seconds in Command

**Hola! Forgive me if I'm going through these things like that, but I would like to finish by Halloween and be done with it. So, let's get to it.**

**Zinka17- I should tell you this, Gutsy was actually planning on either eating her or using her as a chew toy. I'm not even joking, that's what he was thinking of doing when he caught her. But I guess he thought she was too pretty to be killed and wanted to make her his queen.  
**

**Benny- You have to understand that Hefty and Gutsy are not themselves. As in, all memory of the Smurfs have been wiped clean from their minds. Oh yeah, they were fighting over her all right. The prize for the winner of that fight would've either been a zombified blood slave or a weresmurfette. And guilty as charged (raises right hand). I actually do enjoy writing Gutsy as a dog. With him being like someone else, I can make him act like I want him to, but I want to be accurate so I'm writing it like this. Oh, believe me when I say that Gutsy never listened to reason as a Smurf before, what makes you think he'll listen to reason as a weresmurf now?  
**

**flowerpower71- It wouldn't have been a Halloween story without a smurfpire VS weresmurf battle. Even as a weresmurf, Gutsy still had a bit of a smurfy side to him. That's the good thing. They're not completely heartless, but they're still monsters.  
**

**Sapphire777- Even if Crafty were awake, she wouldn't be able to do much. She would still be a mesmerized rag doll, so she wouldn't be able to fight. And you're right, the transformations messed with their memories and they don't really have many morals. And technically, a werewolf (werewolf, weresmurf, same difference) can turn someone into another werewolf if he or she bites their victim _or_ if they are scratched. (sighs) Poor Miner and Sweepy. I feel so bad for those two...anywho, sorry Sweepy. It's the girl code (crosses heart with right hand). 'No girl nor woman may ever reveal a Halloween costume to any man or boy without permission.' It's a rule.  
**

**Candy Girl- Crafty and Gutsy cuddling was just something that I could not not put into the story. Disclaimer time!  
**

**Crafty and Meena belong to me (and no, Crafty doesn't belong to Hefty the smurfpire). Livy belongs to flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Bye bye!  
**

Crafty winced and opened her eyes slowly, her head feeling fuzzy and unfocused. She blinked multiple times, trying to remove the fog when it suddenly dawned on her.

She let out a silent gasp as her hands immediately went to her neck, feeling around for any bite marks of any kind. She sighed in relief as she felt nothing out of the ordinary. Still, she couldn't help but shiver at how Hefty acted towards her: Calm, aggressive, mysterious, hypnotic…

She shook her head, _No, no, no! No thinking of Hefty like that. _

Crafty blinked even more, trying to clear out the fuzzy feeling in her mind_, _but it just wouldn't. Come to think of it, her mind wasn't the only thing that felt fuzzy. She felt fuzz all over her face and on her arms.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she used her hands to fell on the fuzz that was pressing against her. She froze as she felt something other than fur. She felt warmth, muscle, and clothing?

Slowly looking down, her eyes widened as she saw and felt a blue plaid kilt, which was being covered with blue and rusty brown fur. Her eyes slowly roamed upward and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the face of her beloved Smurf, having the furry face of a canine.

Fortunately, the weresmurf remained asleep, his mouth slightly open which showed sharp incisors. His ears and tail twitched occasionally whenever his ears picked up any small sounds nearby.

_This is bad. This is very _very _bad. Okay, let's check out my options here. Option one: Wait here, do nothing, then Gutsy wakes up and either kills me, eats me, or turns me into a weresmurf. Or Option Two: Somehow get out of his grip and try to get to the village. But Hefty's still out there. If he finds me alone, he'll only try to get me again and there is no way in smurf I'm being a mindless slave for a psycho smurfpire! _

Gutsy growled in his sleep and loosened his grip on Crafty, though he still didn't let go. Her eyes shifted constantly, trying to think of a way to get out of Gutsy's grip. She might be more vulnerable out there, but if she stayed, she'd be dead for sure. If she tried to get to the village, at least she would have a fighting chance. If she ran into Hefty, she would now know what she was dealing with and outwit him.

Slowly, she scooted downwards, somehow not even making Gutsy stir one bit. Just as she was about to slip her arms through, Gutsy shifted again and tightened his arms around hers. She stopped, but kept going, letting her fake blue wings slip off.

Crafty immediately jumped to her feet and Gutsy growled again, strengthening his grip on the fake wings. He took in a deep breath and grunted, curling into himself. It seemed that since Crafty's scent was still on the wings, it fooled him into thinking he was holding Crafty.

"Phew…" Crafty sighed in relief. Then like a bolt of lightning, she bolted right out of there and into the forest, hopefully in the same direction as the village.

A few moments went by before Gutsy's eyes opened slightly, sensing that something was missing. He shook his head and closed his eyes again to sleep. A few moments went by when his eyes sprang open. He jumped from his spot and looked all around, his nostrils flaring as he tried to pick up the scent of his weresmurfette.

He looked into his arms and only saw the blue wings that came from his love. His eyes turned bloodshot and he snarled in anger, tearing at the wings until they were into tiny shreds of blue rubbish. He let out a thundering roar in anger that practically shook the entire forest.

Gutsy then dropped onto his haunches and sniffed furiously at the ground, trying to find his mate's scent. He sniffed and sniffed, finally picking up a trail with her scent. He howled at the moon and growled as he took off on all fours, following the path of the scent.

* * *

Crafty ran and ran as fast as she could through the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for the smurfpire and her hearing sharp for the weresmurf that would surely be after her. It only took the howl of the enraged weresmurf to encourage her from taking a rest.

Her breath started growing ragged as energy was draining out of her quicker than she thought. Her run was slowing to a fast walk.

"OOF!" Crafty grunted as she fell to the ground on top of another Smurf.

"Miner!" Crafty cried, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the mole-dressed Smurf.

"Crafty!" Miner hugged her back, his voice filled with relief.

The two picked themselves up off the ground. Miner suddenly panicked and asked, "Crafty! Are you all right?! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine, but we have to get out of here!" Crafty started pushing Miner in the direction of the village.

"I know!" Miner grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as they ran. "Gutsy and Hefty aren't themselves and it's not safe out here!"

"I know that! I've already had a run-in with them! Why are they like that?!"

As quick as he could summarize while running, Miner explained in a nutshell how a spell from Peewit had changed them into monsters for a costume. But then it turned out for the worse.

"Yeah, that figures," Crafty rolled her eyes.

A mighty roar filled their ears as Gutsy leaped in front of them, the fur on his back standing up on end. He didn't know what he was more angry at: the fact that Crafty had tried to run away from him or that _another _Smurf was trying to steal away his future 'Queen of the Werewolves'.

"Crafty, run! Get to the village! You'll be safe there," Miner whispered, keeping himself between the weresmurf and Crafty. Gutsy shook his head and swiped at Miner, telling him to move out of the way in his own language.

"Miner, I am not leaving you here!" Crafty whispered back, slowly edging backwards as Miner did when Gutsy began to approach them.

"Is this really the time for you to be stubborn?!" Miner hissed at her, causing Gutsy to snarl at him and stand up on his back legs.

"Just go! I'll hold'em off!" Miner pushed Crafty to the side which triggered Gutsy's predatory instincts.

He growled viciously and pounced at Miner, sending them both to the ground. Miner held his arms out to push the monster away from him as he crazily snapped his jaws at him. Crafty watched in horror at the sight and couldn't bring herself to run away.

"GO!" Miner bellowed. Crafty shook her head and ran around them towards the village.

Miner had beads of sweat running down his brow as he did his best to push the weresmurf away from him. Gutsy continued to try to bite at him, but couldn't get close enough. Upon realizing this, he brought out his claws and swiped down at Miner's face. The spelunking Smurf threw his face to the side to avoid being swiped at. So, Gutsy used his other set of claws and dug them deeply into Miner's bare-skinned arm, raking them down his arm.

"GAAAH!" Miner screeched in pain as the Scottish weresmurf yanked his claws out.

Even as Miner continued to fight, Gutsy started to relent his attacks but still held him down. Miner felt confused as to why that was, but immediately panicked as he saw his arms. Black fur starting growing out of them and felt tinging in his finger tips, toes, ears, nose and jaw.

"No! Let me go! Let me go-AROOOOO!" Miner howled as the transformation completed.

Gutsy slowly got off of his 'Beta' weresmurf. Miner stood on his back legs and snarled out, looking over his new body. Black fur with blue splotches covered his body, pointed black ears, sharp teeth and claws, the long black and blue tail that replaced his old one, and his new senses of hearing and smell, compliments of his black canine-like nose.

Miner shook his head, growling in content at the condition of his new body. Gutsy got down on all fours and jerked his head in the direction Crafty had run. Miner acknowledged the command of his master and also got down on his haunches. The two roared as they took off at full speed after their future queen.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miner," Crafty whispered as she continued to run. She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall when she heard the pain-filled shriek of the mining Smurf. It was her fault that Miner was...gone. But now she had to get back to the village. If she didn't, then his sacrifice would've been for nothing.

She grunted as she, again, ran into another Smurf, but this time he seemed rooted into place. Crafty snapped her eyes open and let out a gasp of happiness and relief.

"Sweepy!" Crafty clung to Sweepy, letting even more tears fall. "It's horrible. I-It's just horrible...! We've gotta get out of here!"

She pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the village. Only, he didn't budge, not even a little.

"Sweepy! What are you doing?! We have to get out of here!" Crafty pulled and pulled at him, but still he didn't move.

"I'm afraid it's too late, my dear Crafty," Sweepy murmured.

Her blood turned cold and that was exactly what she felt. Sweepy's hand had felt like an icicle in winter. She backed away slowly but Sweepy only followed, removing the hood from his Smurf Reaper costume. His skin was even more pale than before even with the black ash covering his cheeks. Dark circles layered under his enticing blue eyes, which she was sure to keep herself from looking directly at.

Sweepy opened his mouth and hissed, his ivory fangs gleaming from the moonlight. Just as Crafty was about to at least try to make a run for it, her back collided with a tree. And before she could try to turn and run, Sweepy's pale blue arms shot out on either side of her, trapping her into place. He narrowed his eyes and moved his fangs ever so closer to her neck. Crafty winced and slammed her eyes shut, unfortunately waiting for the inevitable.

"That'll do, minion," A disturbingly familiar voice said coolly.

Almost instantly, Sweepy's narrowed eyes turned blank and opened up further and his face turned neutral immediately.

"Yes, master," Sweepy monotonously replied, backing slowly away.

Crafty slowly opened her eyes, but immediately wanted to close them again as Hefty walked into the clearing, his fangs showing in the form of a grin. He stalked towards her almost tauntingly.

"I'll take it from here," Hefty purred, reaching a colorless, cold hand to tenderly stroke Crafty's cheek.


	8. The Benevolent Cure

**Hello! I love how much you guys are loving the suspense of this all. If you think the last chapter was suspenseful, just wait until you see this. This chapter would be, how would you say, the part where the plot starts to come to its end.**

**Sapphire777- Wow. Did the chapter really creep you out _that _much? Sorry. And only as a weresmurf is Gutsy a heavy sleeper. And I have to say that things are actually getting a little less ugly in this chapter. And I'm really, really sorry about that little twist in the story. I figured it wouldn't be a good story if somesmurf didn't get turned into a weresmurf and smurfpire. Don't worry though. They'll be fine. And if it makes you feel any better, the process of turning from Smurf to weresmurf or smurfpire wasn't painful at all.  
**

**This is the chapter where the cure is revealed, along with a time limit. That's right. A time limit. (giggles) Dust bunny? That's so cute! One question, though: Why say that Crafty isn't 'his master's' midnight snack? No smurf should be owned by anybody but themselves! I think you know that, though. **

**And Sweepy! Respect the 'Girl Code'! We must obey this law as much as you must obey the 'Boy Code'! Which says that 'No male may go through a female's personal belongings. _Especially _if said male is their boyfriend (or in this case, smurffriend).'  
**

**...  
**

**RESPECT THE CODES!  
**

**flowerpower71- Crafty never gotten bitten. Hefty and Gutsy never got the chance to sink their teeth into her. They kept interrupting each other.  
**

**Benny- I probably would want to be a weresmurfette. Just the fact that smurfpires can control the wills of others sends chills down my spine. And not the good kind. I just don't think I'm the kind of person to want to have control over people's minds and take advantage of them. It's tempting, but I would choose weresmurfette. Crafty is already stuck in the middle of all of this. It's only going to get worse, then a little better, then bad again.  
**

**Candy Girl- Hefty would not be like a real smurfpire if he wasn't a suave, cool ladies man, uh, Smurf. I can assure that Crafty will come out of this just fine...mostly.  
**

**Zinka17- I know Crafty shouldn't think that way, but if I were her in that situation, I can understand why she would. I mean, if I were in her place, I would think that _I _was the reason Miner was out there. He would be looking for _me. He _would've taken a dive and a scratch from Gutsy so that _I _could get away from Gutsy. Now I'm not blaming Crafty for anything, but if I were her, I wouldn't blame her for feeling that way. And Hefty is only really like this because Crafty is a real challenge, so he has to summon all the smurfpire charisma he can muster. He'll be better soon, trust me.  
**

**I own only Crafty and Meena. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, Livy belongs to flowerpower71, and Johan, Peewit, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Enjoy.  
**

Crafty groaned as she opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling of a cave. She rubbed her temples and sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. The sounds of a crackling fire filled her ears and the warmth touched her skin to give her a cozy feeling.

She blew out a breath of air as she put her hands on her neck, feeling for any smurfpire bite marks, "I swear if I'm a smurfpire, I'm putting a stake through my own heart."

"Oh, I doubt it. Hefty wouldn't let you smurf yourself even if you wanted to."

_Well, he's no Smurf of the village, but he's better than the company of a smurfpire or a weresmurf, _Crafty sighed as she turned to face the Smurf on the other side of the fire.

"You're lucky I was there to aid you, Crafty," Benevolent said with his arms crossed as he was seated on the floor of the cave.

"Oh, I suppose you drove off Hefty and Sweepy then?" Crafty scoffed bitterly.

"Not exactly."

* * *

_"I'll take it from here," Hefty purred, reaching out a colorless, cold hand to tenderly stroke Crafty's cheek.  
_

_Crafty shuddered, "Why are you torturing me like this? Why don't you just bite me already and smurf it over with?"  
_

_Hefty chuckled darkly, "Why does a wolf not charge blindly into a hunt? Because they are smarter than that. Because they love the thrill of the hunt, and because they love to have their prey fight and fight even though it's pointless until they give in. You are no different."  
_

_"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving in!" Crafty lied.  
_

_"No you're not. You say that you give up, but your eyes say that you have a trick up your sleeve just waiting to spring."  
_

_"What sleeves? This dress doesn't even have any sleeves. That's what the wings were for!" Crafty said innocently.  
_

_Hefty smirked evilly, "That's what I love about you, Crafty. Even in the face of certain death, you still let your sense of humor shine."  
_

_"Oh, I get a compliment from the great Count Heftula. My life is now complete," Crafty sarcastically remarked.  
_

_Hefty eyed her thoughtfully, "Hmm. You know, I've been thinking-"  
_

_"Ooh, don't do that too much there, Hefty. Ya might smurf yourself some brain damage," Crafty smiled innocently.  
_

_Hefty scowled and his eyes glowed blue. Crafty's eyes widened as her wrists and ankles suddenly felt melded to the tree and that her lips sealed themselves shut. She struggled to move and tried to scream out a protest, but her words were muffled as her mouth refused to open.  
_

_"Much better," Hefty smirked. "As I was saying, I've been thinking that, you're much too clever and...valuable to be just a blood slave. I see that you would be very useful to me in gathering my followers."  
_

_Crafty glared at him in anger and made an even louder, more muffled rant at him.  
_

_"Please, don't mumble, Crafty. It's very rude when you're talking to someone else," Hefty chuckled ominously. "If you wish to speak with me, speak with your mind."  
_

_Crafty rolled her eyes and closed them, thinking, _Alright. Can you hear me? I CAN SPEAK LOUDER IF YOU WANT ME TO!_  
_

_Hefty hissed and grabbed his head, "Why do I have the impression that you did that on purpose?"_

Because I did, _moron_, _Crafty replied. __She then said, _And I said 'Why would I want to get you any followers and why would you need me'?

_"Isn't obvious?" Hefty said approaching her. "I need more followers. And with you at my command, you would be the perfect smurfpiress to lure in more Smurfs. I mean, come on, you're already beautiful now. But as a smurfpiress, you would only need to enter the village and all of the Smurfs would fall to their knees, begging to do as you wish. Even without looking into your eyes," he finished, cupping her chin and lifting her gaze up to meet his. _

_Crafty slammed her eyes shut and ripped her chin out of his freezing grip, _Seriously, dude! Wear mittens or something! Oh, and another thing: You are _definitely _more brawn than brain if you think I'm falling for any of this!

_Hefty only lifted his hand to her neck and gently rubbed it, trying to relieve the tension in it. Unfortunately, her body betrayed her and did so.  
_

_"Whoever said you were doing it willingly? It wouldn't matter if you agreed to it or not. I'm the smurfpire. You're the helpless Smurfette. I think we both know where the main dominance lies in this situation," Hefty coolly explained.  
_

_Crafty blinked at him, _Hefty. You are _so _lucky I can't move. Otherwise I would smurf that smirk right off of your face.

_Hefty snickered darkly, "Well, I think I've had enough with talking. Say goodbye to your free will. Not like you'll miss it. I think you'll find that you'll enjoy letting me do the thinking for you." _

Yeah. _That's _totally going to happen, _Crafty shut her eyes and turned her head away from with a mental huff._

_"Oh yes, you will," Hefty grabbed her chin, forcefully pulling at it until she faced him. Even with her facing him, her eyes refused to open for him.  
_

_"Open your eyes," he commanded.  
_

_Crafty didn't think anything and shook her head rapidly, only shutting her eyes more tightly. Hefty hissed at her to threaten her to open her eyes, but still she did not budge. Hefty's scowl suddenly turned into a smile as something dawned on him.  
_

I know how to make her open her eyes, _he thought. He closed his own eyes and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss._

_Crafty's eyes widened and she started tugging violently at her invisible restraints, _HEFTY! What the smurf are you doing?!

_Hefty's eyes immediately opened up and bored right into hers before she had the chance to shut them. He felt her muscles relax, almost go completely limp, instantly. Her eyes turned dazed and even a little glassy. His eyes glowed again as he released the restraints from her ankles, wrists, and mouth, making her forward into his chest. _

_"Now doesn't that feel better?" Hefty asked adoringly, almost as if he were talking to a pet. Which, in this case, he might as well have been.  
_

_"Yes, master," Crafty replied dreamily. "I do."  
_

_"Good girl," Hefty brushed the hair that covered her neck behind her ear. Crafty closed her eyes and waited for her master to bite her, only, things didn't turn out as planned, yet again.  
_

_Sweepy hissed as he was tackled to the ground with Miner on top of him, growling and snarling at the smurfpire. Sweepy snarled back and used his feet to push the weresmurf off of him. Miner landed on his side, then immediately sprang to his feet and growled ferociously, the two circling each other waiting for the other to attack first.  
_

_Hefty hissed and snapped away from Crafty and only narrowed his eyes as Gutsy stomped into the scene, his fur standing up on end as he prowled slowly on all fours.  
_

_"Back again, I see," Hefty sneered, releasing his grip on Crafty who still stood erect even in her trance. "Come to claim your runaway meal?"  
_

_Gutsy stood up on his legs and shook his head, "I've come fer me queen."  
_

_"Your _queen_?" Hefty laughed, looking to Crafty, then back to Gutsy. "She must be one lucky Smurfette. Too bad she's mine now," Hefty finished with a hiss, showing his fangs at the alpha weresmurf._

_"Oh, boys. You may want to be leaving now."  
_

_Miner, who was about to bring his clawed hand to swipe down at Sweepy's face, froze and snapped his head in the direction of the voice along with the trapped smurfpire. Gutsy and Hefty growled as they swiftly turned in the direction of the voice as well.  
_

_Benevolent walked casually into the clearing to where Crafty was standing. Almost in a complete flash, Gutsy was in front of her, swiping at the Smurf as he roared at him to stay away, Miner pouncing over and growling as well to add a threatening effect. Benevolent only stepped back and away from the weresmurf. _

_He turned his head to see the two smurfpires approaching him from behind, their fangs erect and their hissing loud and clear.  
_

_"So it seems we have an enemy we can all agree we don't want around. What say we have a truce?" Hefty looked to the reddish-brown weresmurf.  
_

_Gutsy only growled and rattled his head, "Only until the Smurf is dead."  
_

_"Of course," Hefty looked at Benevolent evilly before snarling at their future meal.  
_

_"As I was saying," Benevolent continued in an eerily calm voice. "I think you four may want to retreat now"  
_

_Hefty threw his head back in laughter along with the other three in the group. He shook his head as he lowered it, "Oh? And you're going to make us? HA! That's a laugh!"  
_

_"Oh, it's not me you should be fearing," Benevolent smirked. He then pointed off to the side.  
_

_While the others still kept their laughing up, Sweepy looked to where the Smurf was pointing and his eyes widened in horror.  
_

_"M-Master?" He started to back away.  
_

_Hefty grunted out a "What?" as he turned. His eyes held the same horror as did the two weresmurfs. On the horizon, the black sky was beginning to turn into a light blue, indicating that the sun would be rising and it would be rising fast.  
_

_Hefty hissed as his body glowed blue, turning him into a bat before taking off. Sweepy closed his eyes and hastily transformed into a charcoal black bat, flying after his master to find shelter quickly. Gutsy and Miner whimpered like frightened puppies and scurried away from the rays of the sun that were about to hit the forest.  
_

_Benevolent chuckled as they retreated to any shelter they could find in time. Then, his own body glowed a bright blue and a pure white dove took his place. He spread his wings and fluttered over to Crafty who, even after Hefty left, was still in a deep trance. He latched his talons onto her arms and lifted her up in the air, flying to find a safe place towards the sunrise._

* * *

"And that, basically, is what happened," Benevolent finished.

"And, you decided to help me why?" Crafty crossed her arms as she sat close to the fire.

Benevolent sighed and shook his head, "Because I care about you. You really are a dear friend to me."

Crafty looked at him suspiciously, then turned away in a huff.

Benevolent blew out a breath of air, "And. I know how to cure your friends."

Crafty opened her eyes and turned to him slowly. Then she said in a low voice, "If you have a cure, then why didn't you use it back there?"

"It's more complicated than that, Crafty. Perhaps this will help smurf some light on the situation," Benevolent brought out a wooden bowl with strange red powder inside.

"Powder. You're going to explain this to me. With _powder_," Crafty blandly asked.

Benevolent scowled a little, "Do you want to help your family or not?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Crafty put her hands up in defense. "Go ahead."

"Very good," Benevolent took a handful of the dust and threw it into the fire. "You see, while the spell cast on Hefty and Gutsy was harmless at first, it was still evil."

Crafty's eyes widened as the red dust flew up and took the silhouetted versions of Gutsy and Hefty. Then the picture changed to show their transformations into a smurfpire and weresmurf.

"Homnibus added belladonna to the mixture of the potion that transformed them, but what he didn't account for was that that spell was meant for _humans. _Not Smurfs. The belladonna only worked for a certain amount of time before they surrendered themselves to the darkness of the spell."

The picture then changed again, and the weresmurf and smurfpire that once looked harmless, hunched their backs, claws and fangs sprouting from their bodies. It felt so real that she could practically hear the smurfpire's hissing and the weresmurf's howls.

"This, Crafty, is where I'm hoping you will play your part," Benevolent threw more dust into the fire. "Believe it or not, this has happened before. Forty-five times, to be exact."

"_Forty-five times_?" Crafty asked unbelievably. "How the smurf did that happen?!"

"Reasons that are not important in this situation. Each time, the same cure was used and the same cure prevailed and returned the Smurfs and Smurfettes to normal again."

"Okay," Crafty said hesitantly. "What do I have to do?"

"Smurfs are much different from humans when it comes to these kinds of things. For Smurfs, one who is turned must bite or scratch, depending on how they were turned, the master smurfpire or alpha weresmurf. In this case, you must bite or scratch Gutsy and Hefty."

"B-but what about Miner and Sweepy? What will happen to them?" Crafty asked sadly.

"They will return to normal as well. They are bonded to their superiors. What happens to their superiors happens to them as well."

"So, I were turned into a smurfpiress or weresmurfette, but I scratched or bit them-"

"You would change back into your normal self."

"Okay. So, what exactly is my part to play?"

"It's this," Benevolent pointed to the dust, which started to form again. There were two different scenes, each having three Smurfs in it. One had weresmurfs, one had smurfpires, but both had a silhouette of Crafty in it. "You will allow them to change you into a weresmurfette and smurfpiress," Simultaneously, the smurfpire and weresmurf bit onto the silhouette of Crafty, which squirmed as they let go and changed into those said creatures. "As soon as that happens, you must strike back at them," the Crafty silhouettes bit back at the weresmurf and smurfpire. The two smurfpires and weresmurfs lost their threatening features and turned back into regular Smurfs, including Crafty. "Only then will they be cured."

Crafty nodded, trying to comprehend it all, "Okay, one question though. What if they bite me and I loose control of myself? And Hefty will just try to mesmerize me again if he catches me."

"I will provide you with this," Benevolent brought out a sort of amulet from behind his back. It had strange leaves and belladonna berries on it. "The other problem with the potion was that Homnibus didn't put enough belladonna into the potion to help control themselves. Even if the potion wasn't evil, primal instinct has a much stronger affect on creatures than you may think. And don't worry, it won't block it completely, but it should weaken Hefty's hypnotic powers over you."

Crafty took the amulet from Benevolent's hand and put it on, "And how I do that...?"

Benevolent smiled, "You're the clever one, aren't you? I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

Benevolent's face suddenly turned serious, "There is, however, one more thing I must warn you about."

"The power of the spells in the spell book used to make Gutsy and Hefty as they are are enhanced by the power of the full moon. But with a deadly consequence," He said, throwing another handful of powder into the fire. The scene formed into a landscape with a full moon in the 'sky' and a smurfpire and weresmurf under it. "Crafty, tonight is the last night the full moon shall rise for this month. If you fail to return them to normal before that moon sets, the spell will lock and Gutsy and Hefty along with their followers will remain weresmurfs and smurfpires. _Forever."_

The full moon of the scene set over the 'horizon' and red aura flashed around the two monsters, making them appear even more evil as they smiled an evil, sharp-toothed smile.


	9. Hefty's Smurfpiress

**Hello again! Only three chapters left and two days left until Halloween! Wish me luck to be getting that done. Review time!**

**Benny- Benovelent is indeed back and Crafty does still hold a bit of a grudge against him, but I can't blame her. He keeps secrets from her, used magic to knock her out cold, and threw her into a portal. I can understand why she'd be mad. I had to put how Crafty would diss him. That's just how she is. I personally would do it myself because nothing makes it easier to get away from your captors than making them mad. That's why I made it so that Gutsy never showed up for the kiss. Hefty would've been punished just because he was under a spell.  
**

**Zinka17- (sighs depressingly) Yes. You got me. Angel in 'Smurf-Crossed Lovers' is indeed Benevolent Smurf. Believe me, it's going to be more painful for Crafty to bite or scratch them back than to be bitten or scratched. They're not in their right smurf of mind right now, but Crafty is. It's a sacrifice she's willing to make, anyway.  
**

**Candy Girl- Crafty sure will do her best.  
**

**flowerpower71- You'll be seeing plenty of Benevolent in 'Smurf-Crossed Lovers' believe me. And in the biography I'm writing of him and Xavier. I would've posted it already, but there are some key elements I want to point out in the other story before I start them. That kind of stuff with the powder and all is another thing Benevolent has a gift for. It's definitely going to be interesting how this turns out.  
**

**Sapphire777- Tsk tsk tsk. Sweepy. I am relieved, yet shocked that you would do such a thing. I am happy that you listened to the better half of your conscience. And you're right, I would've had your tail if you went to look at her dress. Sapphy, you really shouldn't leave your costume in the closet in plain sight where it can be seen. All of that aside, Hefty would be six feet under if Gutsy really saw what happened (pun totally intended). And yes, you heard right. Crafty only has until the setting of the full moon tonight to cure the weresmurfs and smurfpires from their curse.  
**

**I own only Crafty and Meena. Livy belongs to flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Enjoy!  
**

"Ugghhh," Jo groaned, lying on the grass just outside the Smurf village. She along with the other three humans were exhausted from keeping watch over the village all night.

"I'm so tired!" Livy whined, stretching her limbs.

"Tell me about it," Peewit moaned, his back sore from lying on a log.

"Thank you very much for watching over us," Papa said. Then he hung his head and sighed, "I just hope I can cure my Smurfs soon."

"I'm sure you will, Papa Smurf," Johan yawned as he mounted Bayard. "And I'm sorry we couldn't enjoy the party much last night. I'm sure next year will be better."

"Probably because Peewit's not gonna suggest spells that come from evil books as costumes anymore. Right, Peewit?" Livy glared at the jester as she got up on Brownie.

"Hey! People make mistakes!" Peewit protested.

"Enough, you two!" Johan shushed. "Let's go home. If you need us to come by again tonight, just send a Smurf."

"Will do, Johan. Will do," Papa nodded.

"Bye, Papa Smurf," The other three humans mumbled, riding off of on their mounts.

It was a long silence riding through the forest before Livy broke it.

"I just can't believe we didn't see it coming earlier. We shouldn't have used that spell…"

"Poor guys," Peewit grumbled, hanging his head. "This is all my fault."

"That's an understatement," Jo muttered. Livy scowled and elbowed her in the side. "What?!"

"Yes, Peewit. Any one of us could have noticed the consequences and stopped them from taking the potion, but we didn't. We all share the blame," Johan explained.

"But-!" Jo started.

"We all share the blame," Livy emphasized sending her friend a questioning look.

"All right, all right! We all share the blame!"

"Still. I feel so bad," Peewit laid his head on top of Biquette's.

"It's probably because you haven't eaten all night. Let's stop by the butcher and pick up some ham. You _love_ ham!" Livy steered Brownie towards the marketplace. "Come on!"

"Well…okay!" Peewit did seem to perk up just a little bit as he nudged Biquette to follow.

"We'll meet you guys back at the castle. We're bushed," Jo wearily called out to them, a yawn coming out at the end of her sentence.

The marketplace, even early in the morning, was buzzing with activity. It was the butcher's shop that was the most quiet of all.

"Hello?" Livy called into the shop. There was no answer whatsoever. "Service?"

"Oh, sorry!" A portly woman of the age of around thirty hastily entered the room to the front counter. "What can I help you with?"

"Could we have a whole ham, please?" Livy asked, taking a few gold coins out of her money bag.

The woman suddenly frowned sadly, "I'm sorry, but you've come at an unfortunate time. We're fresh out."

"Fresh out?" Peewit and Livy asked at the same time.

"We had one whole one last night, but it was stolen by some sort of beast. Not sure what kind of beasts, though. The prints are too tiny to track down."

Livy and Peewit suddenly looked at each other then back at the woman.

"Ma'am? Would you mind if we took a look at these prints?" Livy asked.

"Not sure what you could do about it, but fine. Come with me," The woman guided the two to the back room where all the meat was and saw one big hook that seemed to originally have meat, but had been freshly torn off.

"Look around as much as you want," she said. "I'll see if any new hams can be made for you."

"Thanks a lot," Peewit said as the lady left the room.

"Hey, look at this," Livy knelt to the ground.

Peewit did the same and looked close to the ground. In the dirt were small, canine-like prints that came to and from the place where the ham would have been.

"You don't think…" Peewit started.

"Yeah, but look closer. There are _two_ trails. That means _two _weresmurfs were here," Livy stressed.

"You don't suppose Gutsy got a hold of Crafty, do you?" Peewit gulped.

"Maybe…but look. Both trails have the same sized prints. I think Gutsy may have bitten another Smurf and they both took the ham. Gutsy did keep complaining how hungry he was."

"Well, for little weresmurfs, they sure had a _big _appetite," Peewit whistled. "I don't think even think I could that much in a whole night if I were their size."

The two followed the trail that left the meat room and their jaws dropped as they saw a huge hole that seemed to be clawed into.

Peewit sighed, "C'mon Livy. Let's go. I can get something at home. I need to get plenty of rest for what I'm gonna do tonight."

"What're you going to do tonight?" Livy raised an eyebrow as she followed Peewit out the door.

"Tonight, I'm gonna catch those weresmurfs. And Hefty, too," Peewit said confidently. "It's my fault they're like this and I'm gonna make it right."

* * *

Crafty exited the cave just as the sun was setting over the horizon of the forest. It wouldn't be long now until the weresmurfs and smurfpires would be out and about, probably looking for her. She walked through the forest and looked around, not finding the surroundings too familiar to her.

_Benevolent must've took me further away from home than I thought.  
_

As the full moon started to rise, it only sent a chill down her spine at the reminder of the time limit she has to help Gutsy, Miner, Hefty and Sweepy. She closed her eyes and tried to take breaths to control her heart rate. Still, she could fell her heart hammering in her chest. She knew she was well protected from the amulet, but she was still so nervous all the same. So, she started to silently sing a Halloween tune she heard from one of the books back in the village.

_Onyx the cat is black as pitch_

_Her eyes are the brightest green  
_

_She rides a broom with Wanda witch  
_

_'Neath the moon on Halloween  
_

She smiled a little as she felt her nerves started to ease a little. Then, she continued to sing, pulling her cloak closer to her body and closed her eyes.

_Now Wanda cooks her witch's brew_

_And Onyx helps her out  
_

_By catching her a spider or two  
_

_And mice that run about  
_

Crafty jumped onto the log lying over the river and crossed it, her arms spread to keep her balance. She seemed so in tune with herself that even natural obstacles didn't seem to stop her.

_Wanda was the best of witches  
_

_Moms call her on the phone  
_

_About children too big for their britches  
_

_For sprinkles on ice cream cones  
_

She twirled around a thin tree, grabbing onto it and dancing around, completely forgetting what she was doing there in the first place.

_If you see a black cat cross your path  
_

_It's not bad luck at all  
_

_It's probably just Onyx cat  
_

_Catching things that creep and crawl_

Crafty opened her eyes and gasped as she noticed how high the moon had climbed into the sky. What was even more surprising was that she didn't seem to notice not a weresmurf nor a smurfpire anywhere in the forest. Did...did they move to a different part of the forest?

Crafty screamed as she felt something clasp onto her shoulders and hoist her into the air, making her kick her feet as she saw the trees go below her. Black blurs entered her sight at the bottom of her feet and she looked up to see a pitch black vampire bat flapping away into the night.

"Sweepy Smurf! You let go of me this instant!" Crafty yelled, hitting at the flying mammal's feet.

The hits of the Smurfette seemed to dull upon contact, or maybe it was Sweepy's mesmerized state of mind and the desire to obey his master and bring Crafty to him. He seemed to barely feel the hits of her as he ignore her and kept his eyes in front of him at all time.

"Do you hear me?! Let. me. GOO!" Crafty yelped as Sweepy suddenly released his grip on her shoulders, letting her free fall to the ground. She gasped and slammed her eyes tight, awaiting to hit the dirt with force.

She grunted as she did land into something, something cold and hard. Something that seemed to hold onto her.

_For the dear love of smurf, I hope I'm not where I think I am, _Crafty slowly opened her eyes. She mentally groaned as she saw the last Smurf she wanted to be with alone.

"Hello, gorgeous. Miss me?" Hefty growled with pleasure into her ear. "Sweepy. Scout the area and make sure no smurf mutts interrupt us."

The charcoal colored bat screeched and flew away, making sure to circle around the area to please his master.

"You know, I'm tired of chasing you so many times," Hefty said, lowering himself to the ground and forcibly making Crafty sit in his lap. "It seems that the only way to make you mine is to allow you to let me turn you."

Crafty started to struggle violently in his grip to get away from him, at least until she felt the time was right. Hefty kept her locked into place and pressed his lips to the pulse on Crafty's neck.

"Hefty! Stop that!" Crafty started to push at him, but couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine.

She felt him smirk against her skin and started to kiss it more. Hefty took it a notch further and used one hand to keep her in place and the other to gently run his fingers through her hair, unintentionally undoing the braids that held the blue feathers.

"C'mon, babe," Hefty husked into her ear. "Don't be like this. It isn't so bad. Don't fight it. It only takes one," he kissed her jaw, "little," then he kissed her cheek, _"bite." _Then he went back to his work on her neck. Now was the time Crafty felt it was to 'lower her resistance'. So, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His grin turned wider on the skin of her neck as he took his lips from it and grabbed her chin, pulling it upward so that her eyes would lock right onto his. Benevolent was right. While she did feel fog cloud her mind, the amulet made it so she didn't feel a complete urge to do as he said like she did before.

_Time to smurf it on home, _Crafty mentally blew out a breath of air and put her head on his shoulder.

"Master," She said in the most dreamy voice she could muster up to convince him she had submitted.

Hefty wasted no time and hastily bit into Crafty's neck, making her gasp and grab onto him tightly. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was too strange for her to describe with actual words. As the brawny Smurf suckled at her neck and kept lapping at her blood. it felt as if the whole world were turning cold and that all life were draining out of her. She felt so light headed and dizzy that she could barely see straight.

Only a moment or two later, Hefty withdrew his fangs and licked at Crafty's wound, sealing it with the healing power of his saliva. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it, drawing blood from it, before pushing it to her mouth.

"Drink," Hefty demanded, pushing the wound to her lips.

_Oh smurf this is so gross, _Crafty inwardly cringed, but sucked at his wound anyway. Just like she felt something go out when Hefty sucked her blood, she also felt something come in when she sucked at his. It felt like power and warmth, and her senses heightening beyond expectation. Soon enough, she felt her canines sharpening against her tongue.

Soon enough, Hefty pulled his wrist away and held her as he stood the both of them up. She still felt the dizziness, but it quickly melted away when she opened her eyes. She looked around the forest, her new senses of smell, sight, and hearing picking up everything and anything.

"Beautiful," Hefty murmured, circling his new smurfpiress. "More beautiful than I imagined."

Crafty watched him in absolute silence, her 'trance' lasting even through the transformation.

"Now, your first task is to bring me a follower. Go," Hefty said, pointing into the direction of the village.

"Yes, my lord," Crafty monotonously replied, turning from him and off.

A hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder, making her freeze in her tracks. Hefty muttered, "'My lord'? Hmm...I like it."

She let out a breath in relief and went off again into the direction of the village.


	10. At the Brink of Dawn

**Just one chapter left after this one and we're done! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Zinka17- No, what's going to be gross is that Crafty's gonna have to suck Hefty's blood one more time to turn him back to normal. I am going to be so busy today making the last chapter of this story plus the fifth chapter of 'Smurf-Crossed Lovers'.  
**

**Sapphire777- I never got to put this up, but no. I didn't create that song on my own. It's actually a cute Halloween song called 'Onyx the Cat' by Pam Minor. Come on, people. I'm not _that _creative. And technically, Crafty didn't land on Hefty's lap by coincidence. Sweepy dropped her there because he knew Hefty would be there. And I did say I wanted this story to be done by Halloween, which is tomorrow, so it's gonna be a short story. Don't worry, though. I can guarantee that there will be more stories like this. I bet Sweepy just can't wait to see you as a smurfpiress. I hope you guys have a good time!  
**

**Benny- Crafty has a little plan in mind to get Hefty, that's why she didn't bite him at first. He would've been able to easily overpower her, even if she tried to fight her physically or mentally. Technically, the ham was eaten by both Miner and Gutsy and they didn't even finish it. They just stole it, took it into the forest and ate what they could in their territory.  
**

**flowerpower71- Don't feel bad for her now, feel bad for her when she has to suck his blood a second time to cure him and Sweepy. I know Peewit feels so bad now, but he won't after the last chapter. Ha, I love how you just assume he's going to screw something up even though he's trying to do the right thing. Which he does, sort of. Who am I kidding? He makes a big time mistake in the next chapter and it ain't gonn be pertty. (yes, the misspelling from 'pretty' to 'pertty' was completely intentional)  
**

**I own only Crafty and Meena. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and the Smurfs belong to Peyo.  
**

"C'mon, Wooly. We shoul' be getting' on back to the village before it's too dark," Farmer warned, he and a group of eight other Smurfs carrying a basked of smurfberries.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," Wooly said, still collecting smurfberries from his part of the bush. "You guys go ahead and I'll catch up in a minute or two."

"Wooly, Papa says we shouldn't out for dark for very long because of…well, you know!" Handy gulped, clutching the basked of smurfberries to his chest.

Wooly scoffed, "I'm not afraid. I'll only be a few more minutes. You Smurfs go ahead and get back home."

Hesitantly, the eight Smurfs left to go back to the village, leaving the Texan Smurf alone in the darkness of the night.

It wasn't easy for him to admit it, but Wooly actually was just a little afraid of being alone. Even without the threat of a weresmurf clawing at him or a smurfpire chomping on his neck. He shuddered and shook his head to clear those bad thoughts out of his head.

"Wooly," an enchanting voice filled his hearing.

"Crafty?" Wooly froze and whispered. He relaxed as he turned to her and snapped, "Crafty! You scared the living smurf out of me-!"

Wooly's eyes widened and he dropped his basket of smurfberries to the ground. Crafty stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, which only made Wooly shudder.

Her skin was a perfect shade of pale blue. Her dark brown hair seemed to flow even with no breeze coming through the forest. She smiled a charming smile at him and batted her eyes, which also seemed to glow beautifully.

"Hi, Wooly. Like what you smurf?" Crafty smiled, slowly striding over to him slowly and gracefully.

"Uh…uh, I….um," Wooly stuttered out as she came even closer. He was just too tongue-tied to say anything at all. Anysmurf would be if they were looking at a Smurfette as beautiful as Crafty was.

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. The Texan Smurf silenced himself immediately as he looked at her with eyes half open. Crafty smiled and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Wooly's knees started to buckle as he slowly yet hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Wooly?" Crafty whispered.

"Hmm?" Wooly lazily mumbled in reply.

"Do you see a black bat hanging around anywhere?"

Wooly's eyes suddenly opened to eyes to their fullness in confusion. That wasn't exactly what he'd thought she would say to him, but he looked anyway.

His eyes roamed around the trees that surrounded them, but he did see something. A black bat was hanging from a tree branch not too far from where they were standing. It wasn't unusual that bats were 'hanging' around, but this bat…seemed to be watching them.

"Uh…Uh huh," Wooly whispered back.

Crafty winced, "Smurf! He's watching my every move."

"Uh, who's watching you're every move? What's going on, Crafty?" Wooly asked now starting to freak out a little.

Crafty sighed, "Whatever you do, don't scream."

She pulled her head off of his shoulder and faced Wooly directly. She opened her mouth to show her slick, ivory white fangs.

Wooly's eyelids shot up and was about to scream out until Crafty used her powers, silencing him and locking his arms at his side and his ankles together.

"Wooly. Listen to me," Crafty whispered putting her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Wooly breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm his nerves as he looked at the smurfpiress.

"Play along and I promise we'll both make it through this," Crafty wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled her face into his neck, "I have a plan to smurf Hefty and Gutsy back to normal, but you have to trust me."

_Trust you?! _Wooly thought, completely unaware that Crafty could hear his ever thought. _Why in the name of wet wool should I trust you?! You're a smurfpiress!_

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to cure them both, but we have to move quickly. If I don't do this before the moon goes down, we're all smurfed."

Wooly took a deep breath through his nose, still a little shaky that she knew what he was thinking. Then he looked at her with narrowed eyes, though she couldn't see it.

_I swear, if I turn into a smurfpire after all of this, I'm never talking to you again._

"Thanks, Wooly. It'll be alright," she smiled, pulling away from his neck and looking dead into Wooly's eyes.

Wooly blinked and shook his head that was starting to cloud his mind. He involuntarily tried to look away, but he couldn't. Soon his eyes started to grow dull and lifeless and his once tense muscles started to relax.

"Come, Wooly. It's time to meet your master," Crafty said taking Wooly's hand and tugging him forward.

"Yes, mistress," Wooly mumbled, letting his body be lead in the direction of Crafty's pulling.

The charcoal bat took off from his spot and off to where his master would be waiting.

* * *

In a very short amount of time, Crafty had lead both her and Wooly into the clearing where she had been turned and where she hoped Hefty would be waiting. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

Crafty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she stepped forward into the clearing, looking for the burly smurfpire and leaving Wooly unattended.

"Master? I've returned with a new follower," Crafty said into the clearing.

"And might I say, you have brought a strong one to me," Crafty turned quickly behind her to see Hefty circling Wooly, eying the follower brought to him thoughtfully.

"I must say you have a good taste in fresh, strong blood," Hefty said, letting his fangs extend from his mouth.

_Improvise, Crafty. Improvise, _Crafty took in a breath of fresh air and said blankly yet with 'genuine' hesitation, "Master?"

Hefty stopped instantly before he could sink his fangs into Wooly's neck. His eyes roamed from the neck of his future follower to his current Smurf lure.

"If I may be so bold, my lord, may I have a bite?"

Hefty shut his mouth, taking his fangs back into it. He then smiled lightly, chuckling, "Why not? I believe you've proved how worthy you are and you deserve a reward."

Crafty smiled and approached the two, but instead of going to Wooly, she went to Hefty instead. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed at his neck, trying to find the main vein to give blood.

"M-minion! What are you doing?" Hefty gasped, wanting to push her away but the feeling was too pleasurable.

"Just seeing what I need to look for, master. I wouldn't want to kill the follower, now would I?" She whispered, relieved that Hefty had not suspected anything...yet.

Hefty took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Crafty cringed and released her fangs, plunging them into Hefty's neck. The smurfpire hissed in pain as it felt like acid was being injected into his bloodstream. Crafty held onto him, not entirely sure how long she was supposed to hang on. The strong Smurf shook violently, trying to pry Crafty off of his neck, which he finally managed to do with what little strength he had left.

He threw her to the side and grabbed the side of his neck, hissing and growling in agony as he sunk to his knees. His breathing started to grow ragged, but Crafty did notice that the wound had healed itself and his skin was starting to darken. He turned to her and glared at her with a hiss, his fangs starting to shrink back into regular teeth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell back on the ground.

Crafty felt something in her teeth change and she felt warmth starting to return to her body. She held her hands up to look at them, seeing that the paleness was quickly eating away, returning her skin to a darker smurfy blue.

"OWW!" Wooly cried out as Sweepy landed on top of him. He groaned as he pushed the comatose chimney sweep off of him.

"What happened?" Wooly groaned as he stood, rubbing his temples. He felt the inside of his mouth for any signs of fangs, "I'm not a smurfpire, am I?"

Crafty smiled and shook her head, "Nope. The smurfpires are history."

"Good," Wooly started rubbing his sore muscles. "Can we go, now?"

"No. We need to get Gutsy and Miner," Crafty's eyes widened as she took a look at the moon. It had to only be another two hours until the sun would rise and the moon would set. "And we don't have much time, either."

"Uh, Crafty?" Wooly wheezed out, pointing behind her. "I don't think we need to look very far."

Crafty slowly turned her head and her eyes widened as the two weresmurfs came into the clearing, meat dangling from their jaws. They snapped their fangs, taking in the rest of the meat that hung from them before stalking towards the group of Smurfs.

"I really hope they weren't eating what I think they were," Wooly muttered, feeling sick to his stomach.

Gutsy shook his head, standing on his back legs and letting out a thundering howl at the lowering full moon. Miner stood and joined the alpha, the song of the weresmurfs either joyous at finding their queen or outraged at the smurfpires for stealing her away.


	11. Queen of the Weresmurfs

**Hello! Happy Halloween to everyone! This is it the final chapter to this horrific story! Let's get to the reviews!**

**Benny- Believe me, the Smurfs don't really like her in 'that way'. They just like her as a intimate and very close friend. Friends can flirt playfully with each other, know. Though, in this story, I guess it was necessary. And I'm afraid Hefty can't help himself. He is a smurfpire and smurfpires, like vampires, are naturally flirtatious. There's no way around it.  
**

**BalletSmurfette777- Uh...I'm glad to know you like Hefty so much. I'll be sure to keep up the good writing.  
**

**Zinka17- Nobody likes to hear about a vampire biting into the puncture vein, so I feel your pain. I didn't enjoy writing it, either. Oh, but just wait. Biting Crafty will be easy, it's her biting back that's going to be the hard part and not for the reason you might think.  
**

**flowerpower71- It's because it will be harder than the smurfpires. Even though Gutsy won't use as much of his common sense, that doesn't mean he will be easy to outsmart. And don't worry, the meat in Miner and Gutsy's mouths was the ham they stole from the butcher. Just like regular werewolves, they hunt livestock like cows, pigs, and sheep. But, considering they are so small to actually kill something that big, they just stole livestock that is already dead.  
**

**Sapphire777- Oh my smurf, that has to be one of the sweetest things I have ever read in my reviews! You make me blush! I have to be honest, though, I got the idea of Gutsy and Hefty turning into monsters then going out of control from watching 'Nightmare in Retroville' on _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_. Hence the name, 'Nightmare in Smurf Village'. But other than that, the other ideas were all mine.  
**

**The other Smurfs were scared so bad, that's why they went in large groups and didn't stay out too late. I guess Hefty was right when he thought she was perfect for luring Smurfs in. Hefty's transformation back to a Smurf was painful and so will Gutsy's, but only because since they were the main smurfpire and weresmurf and had the most power, so when the power is taken away, it's gonna take a lot of pain and energy out of them.  
**

**Actually, that's a bit of a misconception. Smurfs are actually omnivores. If you watch certain episodes of the Smurfs, you can see them eating some sort of meat. Like in 'The Littlest Viking' where Greedy and Peewit are eating chicken. But you're right, since weresmurfs/werewolves are carnivores, they would have a large appetite for meat. Oh, and if you think Gutsy was mad then, wait until this chapter. He's gonna go weresmurf loco! I hope you get things done before the ball tomorrow night! **

**Candy Girl- Well, Hefty's no smurfpire anymore, plus it's not going to be too hard to bite Gutsy. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own only Crafty and Meena. Livy belongs to flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Have a smurfy Halloween, everyone!  
**

"Stay away from me queen!" Gutsy snarled at the Texan Smurf. Miner growled and swiped at Wooly, making yelp and jump back as the black and blue weresmurf approached him.

Wooly backed away slowly, falling onto his tail but kicking into the ground to scoot himself back and away from the weresmurf.

"Time te finish this," Gutsy strode to where Hefty was lying unconscious. He growled and brought up a clawed hand high over his head, ready to bring it down on the former master smurfpire's face.

"Gutsy, NO!" Crafty screamed yanking him by his raised arm away from Hefty. Gutsy growled viciously but resisted at swiping at his queen.

"Crafty?" Wooly shakily asked, pushing himself and an out cold Sweepy Smurf into a tree and away from Miner. "HELP!"

"Gutsy, stop this!" Crafty pleaded pulling him away from Hefty as the weresmurf tried to maul the comatose strong Smurf. She panicked as she exclaimed, "Make me your queen, Gutsy!"

All the Smurfs in the clearing, at least all of the Smurfs that were awake, snapped to her with shocked expressions. All the while, however, Crafty kept her eyes on Gutsy's, whose also looked into hers with great interest.

"You heard me," Crafty panted, finally letting go of his arm. He stepped away from Hefty and stood to attention as she continued, "You keep saying how much you want to make me your queen. Well, I'm right here! So go ahead and do it!"

Gutsy growled and howled, tackling her to the dirt.

"Crafty!" Wooly yelled out, going to help her until Miner swiped at him, just barely missing his arm. Miner stood in front of him, his ears folded back and his teeth showing.

"AHH!" Crafty screeched as Gutsy drove his jaws deep into her right shoulder. "WOOLY! Get them out of here!"

"B-But what about you!?"

"I'll be fine! Go before it's too late!" Crafty yelled, she herself feeling fur sprouting all over her skin.

Wooly set his hands on Miner's furry head, quickly thrusting himself over and onto his feet where he ran as fast as he could to Hefty. Miner snarled and dashed after him and right when he was about to catch the Texan Smurf…

Gutsy snapped at the mining weresmurf, waving his paw at the defenseless Smurfs. It was as if he had lost interest in them and they weren't important anymore. It seemed that all that mattered was catching his queen and making her his.

Wooly scrambled and struggled to bring Hefty over to Sweepy where and grabbed them and started dragging them back towards the village.

Crafty started taking in ragged breaths as she felt her canines and incisors sharpening themselves, her claws sprouting from the tips of her fingers and toes, the toes of said shoes breaking open to adjust for her size.

"I…I..AROOOO!" She threw her head back and howled. Gutsy let out a harmonious cry to the moon with her as he continued to hold her down. Miner walked to them and only sat on his haunches at the side of his king and queen as they sang their duet.

Gutsy got up off of her as Crafty quieted her canine howling and panted heavily and looked over her body. Her body had changed drastically. Her body was covered mainly in dark brown fur with smurfy blue splotches on no place in particular. Her claws were not as long as Gutsy or Miner's, but they were definitely sharper.

She ran her clawed hands down her arms, feeling that unlike the weresmurf's scruffy fur, hers was soft and better groomed. Her pointed, dark brown ears perked and swiveled as her dark brown tail splotched tail swished from side to side. She sat up on her haunches, smelling her surroundings with her smaller, but still canine-like nose. She felt down her head, her hair staying the way it was before, only it felt more tangled and wild.

Gutsy growled in content and rubbed his furry cheek against hers, his own tail swiftly swooshing side to side in happiness. He rubbed himself against her, knocking them both to the ground.

Crafty suddenly yowled in pain as she swiped at her paw, feeling something burning at her skin like acid. Both of the weresmurf's ears perked and folded back as they growled at the unseen enemy attacking their queen.

She clawed and swiped at her hand until she saw a flash of silver come off of her. While the pain had subsided just a bit, it was still there. She whimpered as she saw her flesh burned along with some of the fur around it.

Warily, Gutsy approached the silver object that had injured his mate and queen. On the floor of the forest was a sliver ring with glowing amethyst lodged in as its prime jewel.

He narrowed his eyes and swiped at it, making it bonk off of a tree and into some bushes. He snorted at the 'defeated' enemy and went to his mate, who was sitting on her haunches, staring mournfully at her wound. Miner sniffed at the injury, not entirely sure how to help his queen.

Gutsy jerked his head to the side, telling Miner to step to the side. Miner, willingly obeying the orders of his alpha, lowered his ears slightly and backed away. The reddish brown and blue weresmurf took Crafty's paw in his and lifted it to his face. He took in the scent one time, then another before finally licking at the wound several times.

Crafty whimpered slightly, her ears lowering a little as her wound started to sting. It pained the alpha weresmurf to hear his queen in pain, but he couldn't let her alone with that wound. He continued to gently lap at her wound until the both of them could feel the skin on her finger start to stitch together and even some of the fur started to grow back.

The weresmurfette let out a blissful yip, her tail wagging as all the pain in her paw melted away. She rubbed herself against the weresmurf in gratitude, which Gutsy was more than eager to return the favor.

Crafty suddenly yelped as she was swooped up in a net. She shook her head before her ears flattened and her eyes widened in horror.

_Peewit_, She mentally cringed of all the people who would be dumb enough to try to rip a weresmurf away from his mate, it had to be Peewit.

"Ha! Got'cha!" Peewit cried out in triumph, taking Crafty, who was making frantic gestures to put her down before he got hurt, and put her in a burlap sack. "One down and one to go."

Ferocious snarling made Peewit freeze and he slowly turned towards the ground. Gutsy and Miner prowled right towards him, their fur standing up on end and their eyes turning bloodshot. The jester counted two weresmurf heads, plus the one in the bag, so there were _three _weresmurfs he had to deal with instead of just two.

"Uh...Hi, guys," Peewit nervously, backing away. He looked at his wrist as if he had a watch there, "Oh! Would you look at the time? I gotta go now!" He yelped taking off in a random direction.

Miner leaped in front of him, he being as outraged as his alpha that the human was stealing their queen there was only one explanation for who this human could be.

"Weresmurf hunter," Gutsy growled, standing up on his back legs. "Release me queen! And I'll make yer death quick and painless."

Peewit gulped, "And if I don't let your queen go...?"

"Then I'll tear ye limb from limb, then I'll break yer neck and rip yer heart out of yer chest. And I'll make sure ye live through it all. _Then_ I'll kill you," Gutsy ravenously snarled.

Peewit whimpered and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Well, in that case...MOMMA!" Peewit cried, dropping the sack on the ground and running for dear life.

Miner growled and shook his head in disbelief, "He dropped the queen!"

_"Kill him!"_ Gutsy ordered with a howl, blinded with fury by his own anger.

The two weresmurfs then took off after the 'weresmurf hunter', leaving Crafty to struggle to get out of the sack. Finally, she clawed her way through the bag, freeing herself from the sack.

"HELP!" Crafty's ears perked and her eyes widened at the fear filled voice not too far away from where she was.

"Peewit!" She gasped, rushing on all fours towards the sound of Peewit's voice.

"HELP!" Peewit cried out, lying on his back on the forest floor.

Miner bit down on Peewit's shirt collar and held him down as Gutsy crawled onto his chest. Gutsy felt the hammering of the jester's heart under his clawed hands and feet. He growled savagely and lifted a paw up high, his claws glistening in the moonlight as they were about to plunge into the human's skin.

A fierce roar filled the ears of all nearby and Gutsy snapped his head just in time for Crafty to tackle him off of Peewit and onto the dirt. Holding him down, she slammed her eyes shut as she sank her jaws deeply into Gutsy's shoulder, being sure to bite down hard enough to get through the fur. Not to mention making sure to keep his fur out of her mouth.

Gutsy yowled in pain as he tried to push the weresmurfette off of him. Miner heard the painful cry of his alpha and let go of Peewit's shirt collar and over to stop Crafty. Only, he froze in his tracks and swayed side to side, feeling dizzy and tingly all over.

"What the?" Peewit muttered as he sat up, not that he wasn't grateful to have the deranged weresmurf off of his chest, but why would another weresmurf help him?

Gutsy's struggling intensified as the fur on his body started to sink back into his skin. His muscles started clenching together, shrinking him back to his original size. His claws started to retract back into the tips of his fingers and toes. His ears lost their furry points and rounded to their original shape. His tail shrunk and his jaws dulled, leaving flat teeth in his mouth. He gave out one final gurgled growl as he closed his eyes, the only hair showing on his body was his rusty eyebrows and sideburns.

Miner growled out as well before falling flat in the dirt, his costume ruined, but back to being a regular Smurf all the same. Crafty felt her fur sinking into her skin as well and before long, Crafty was a regular Smurfette again.

"Crafty!" Peewit gasped getting to his feet.

Crafty fell to her knees, grabbing the dirt as she felt the energy completely spent out of her. She breathed heavily, trying to restore at least some of her energy to keep herself awake.

"Crafty. You saved my life," Peewit said.

"Don't mention it," Crafty panted. "We all saw it coming."

"You saving my life?" Peewit raised an eyebrow.

"No. You needing someone to save your life."

"Hey!" Peewit crossed his arms angrily. Then he looked over the two Smurfs that lied unconscious on the ground. "How did you know how to cure them?"

Crafty actually let a small smile cross her face as she let herself lie down on the ground, "A...A good friend told me this happened before and how to help them."

She squinted her eyes shut as the dawn's early light started to shine over the forest, "And by the looks of it, I was just in time."

"What?" Peewit tilted his head.

"Never mind," Crafty shook her head, only able to do that and nothing more with her body. "Peewit? Would you be so kind as to carry us back to the village? I don't think we're going to be smurfing for a while."

"Sure. Whatever you say," Peewit scooped the three Smurfs into his hands and started off into the direction of the village. "So, thanks, Crafty. Gutsy would've killed me if you didn't come."

"Like I said, Peewit," Crafty smiled. "We all knew one of us would need to. But, could you please smurf something for me?"

"Anything."

"I don't care what you do: Burn it, shred it, you and Jo use it for paper airplanes. Just make sure that the spell book that caused all of this cannot be used ever again," She sighed, burying her head into Gutsy's non hairy chest and letting herself fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
